Wizards
Wizards are immortal magical beings that possess powerful and unique magic. They have no true allegiance and can be either good or evil. They are known for their abilities as spell and charm creators and the ability to cast illusions. The race of Wizards was hunted down to near-extinction by the Source of All Evil, who feared their power and saw them as a threat to his reign. History Ancient Times In ancient times, the wizards were a powerful race of magical beings that built advanced cities all over the world. The high king of the wizard race was Magnus, the eldest and most powerful wizard in existence. Each of the magical cities was founded by a member of the royal family, all descending from Magnus. The known cities were Avalon, Atlantis and Zanbar. As the most advanced city in the world, the wizards of Atlantis wanted to share their knowledge, so they invited witches to come to the city. The witches were educated in an academy, until they accidentally tapped into a dark power they could not control. As the dark magic destroyed the island, the prince of Atlantis used his magic protect his people by turning them to stone. He then used his magic to shield the tower and turned to stone as well, hoping the other cities would rescue them. Near-Extinction During the same time, the Source of All Evil became fearful of the wizard race and started to view them as a threat to his reign. When Atlantis was destroyed, the Source used this tragedy to declare war against the entire race and nearly drove them to extinction. Knowing they could not win, the Wizard kings ordered all important artifacts to be moved to a magical valley known as Shangri-La. They cast powerful magic to conceal the valley and placed Garuda Demons there as guardians, which they considered a necessary evil, as many of the knowledge and artifacts hidden there could be dangerous. Avalon was the last city to fall and only six wizards were able to escape. Their names were prince Merlin, Ambrosius, Bowan, Merrill, Rathmere and Zakal. They survived by either going into hiding or swearing their allegiance to the Source. Merlin mentored King Arthur and taught him how to wield Excalibur. He was killed by the Morrigan at some point. Little is known about him and some believe him to be a myth. Rathmere was captured by a Spider Demon, who fed on his life force for a century before finally killing him. Merrill, who had turned to evil, uncovered the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child and passed this information on to his pupil, a sorcerer named Cronyn. Charmed The Charmed Ones met Bowan when Cole Turner was possessed by the Source and tried to make Phoebe his Queen. The sisters worked with Bowan to steal the Grimoire to prevent to coronation of the new Source, only for him to betray them. Bowan later worked with Cole to transfer his powers, only to be vanquished by Phoebe, who was being manipulated by the Seer. Merrill was vanquished by the Charmed Ones after his pupil Cronyn lured them into a trap, while he attempted to obtain Wyatt, the child of the prophecy. Zakal was one of the few who became loyal to the Source of All Evil. In 2006, Piper Halliwell summoned him for information about the Ultimate Battle, though he was vanquished by a demonic imposter of Phoebe. Chosen It was revealed that shorty after Magic School was reopened after the Ultimate Battle, that Leo Wyatt had hired the young wizard Arthur Cobbs as the new History professor. The Chosen met Arthur while tying to find more information about Wendigos after Duncan was infected. Violet later started dating Arthur. When Arthur joined an expedition to Shangri-La, he and the Chosen discovered the existence of another wizard named Bryant Hughes. He stole an ancient staff from the valley and handed it to his father, Ambrose, who used it to destroy the Tribunal and the Cleaners. Ambrose then revealed he had more children and that he wanted to restore their race to its former glory. Ambrose attempted to claim immortality for his mortal children by stealing the immortality of merpeople. In order to get Auger Shells, he raised Atlantis from the bottom of the sea. However, his plan was thwarted by the Chosen. After discovering the petrified wizards on the island, Arthur began searching for a way to free them. When Arthur was unable to find a way to free the wizards, Violet took him back in time to Atlantis prior to its downfall. Once there, they met prince Emyr and Faiza and revealed what would happen to the city. After some advice from Faiza, the prince agreed that destiny had to run its course, as they could not alter the past. Emyr told Arthur that in order to break the petrification, a wizard with power over the earth needed to wield Neptune's Trident. Arthur and Violet then returned to the present and Emyr and Faiza erased their memories of the encounter. The Chosen kidnapped Bryant Hughes to force him to use his powers to free the wizards, but Ambrose discovered their plans teleported to Atlantis to prevent it. The wizard easily got the better of the chosen and their friends, but before he could take the trident, Emyr was freed from his petrification and summoned the trident. The two fought each other, forcing Ambrose to withdraw because their powers were the same. Powers and Abilities thumb Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. Active Powers *'Spiralization:' The ability to teleport through swirling blue spirals. *'Illusion Casting:' The ability to cast illusions, affecting all senses but touch. Casting illusions is a common power among wizards, though not all possess it. *'Individual Powers:' Much like witches, wizards are capable of possessing individual powers. Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Only pure wizards are immortal, those born to mortals are not. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia *Children born to a Wizard and a mortal will become pure Wizards themselves, although they will not be immortal. They also might not inherit all powers of their kind, such as Illusion Casting. *The Wizard who worked with the Charmed Ones in "We're Off to See the Wizard" was never named in the series. Ambrose later revealed his name to be Bowan. *The presence of some ruins suggests that Survivor Island was inhabited by wizards before the war against the Source. List of Wizards Category:Wizards Category:Species